


When You Say Nothing At All

by Hollie47



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, F/F, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Ty Lee and Azula are stranded in a cabin together.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	When You Say Nothing At All

The thunder roared loudly overhead as the rain bucketed down, flooding the ground below. Lightning cracked down splitting trees in two and destroying whatever was in its path, creating mudslides as branches hit the jaggered ground. Animal screeches filled the night air, sending a wave of fear through whoever was near. A derelict wooden cabin stood by itself in the middle of a gully, surrounded by nature, with the door half hanging off.

Azula and Ty Lee had decided that they wanted to go away for the weekend, on a small break from their duties and they ended up here, in a small cabin, halfway to their destination, stuck of in the middle nowhere.

As lightning struck the ground again, Azula felt the room shake as the door rattled on its last hinge. Azula wasn’t usually scared of storms, but being out in the wilderness without any way back and an unsteady roof over her head, it made her feel differently and not in a good way.

Water steadily dripped into the darkening room, a small pot under the leak to catch it as it fell. Sitting down on the single mattress on the floor, backs against the rough wall, Azula turned and looked to Ty Lee and studied the girl’s grey eyes. Even in a dreary room with a storm overhead, Azula could feel the love that Ty Lee had for her shining bright in her eyes, speaking to her heart, without a single word spoken. Feeling a warm arm gently pull her close Azula repositioned herself and let a small smile cross her lips. Being with Ty Lee, no matter how dark it got, the girl could always light up the room with her joy and passion and it always made Azula feel a little better no matter how she felt.

Every smile to Azula was worth a thousand words, it let Azula know that she was wanted, that she was needed. It showed her how much she was loved, no matter what her past held, and she knew that Ty Lee was always there for her like she was for Ty Lee. Ty Lee had been there for her every up and all of her downs and not once did she ever give up on her and that made Azula feel special.

Reaching out and holding Ty Lee’s hand in her own, Azula gave it a squeeze and felt a quick peck pressed against her temple. She knew that with Ty Lee by her side there would always be someone there for her, she knew Ty Lee would catch her if she fell and that she would be there to hold her safely in her arms as she pulled herself back together afterward.

When Azula was having a bad day or could hear people talking about her, saying nasty things like she wasn’t in the room, she could go to Ty Lee and the love she felt would drown out whatever people had said about her. She only cared for one person’s opinion and that person was with her now with an arm wrapped around her holding her close, making her feel safe.

Taking a deep breath in as another strike of lightning hit close to them, Azula waited and heard the loud echoing _thud_ of a tree crashing to the ground close to them. Feeling Ty Lee jump slightly next to her, Azula turned to Ty Lee and put their foreheads together, trying to convey a sense of calm. Gently bringing Ty Lee’s hand to her mouth she tenderly placed a kiss on her knuckles and offered her a small smile.

Noticing Ty Lee close the gap between them, Azula felt warm lips pressed against her own and she kissed Ty Lee back passionately. Feeling a warm glow coming from her heart she knew that no words were needed to convey how she felt, she knew that words could never define the love she felt and looking into Ty Lee’s grey eyes she knew Ty Lee felt the same way.

Breaking apart momentarily, Azula whispered, “I love you,” as she gently cupped Ty Lee’s face.

“I love you too,” Ty Lee whispered back, her smile letting Azula know of the thousand unspoken words of love between them.


End file.
